


Forever Love

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: Very AU Endymion and Serenity short story. Endymion is a Prince and meets a beautiful woman in the Royal Gardens, the goddess Serenity. He discovers love, the truth behind his mother's death, and a secret plot among the nobility. Serenity helps him navigate it all, and she ignites a deep passion in him that brings her to his bed.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion & Princess Serenity
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

The goddess Serenity giggled as she stepped out from behind the tree in the Royal Gardens. Suddenly, she was face to face with an incredibly sexy man. He stared at her, and she froze under his scrutiny.

He asked gruffly, "What are you doing here? This is a private garden. No one may enter without permission."

She smiled sweetly and said, "It's quite lovely. I was just looking for my friend. He comes here often." She turned, and her face lit up. "There he is."

Endymion was confused as he watched her walk over to his horse. This woman was clearly crazy. He spoke up. "You will need to back up. He attacks everyone but me." He was concerned when he watched her continue on her way to his horse.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and said, "I'll be fine." She then reached out and ran her hand down the horse's neck.

"Why didn't he bite you?!"

She looked back at him. "Do you want Thunder to bite me?"

He shook his head. "That's not his name. His name is Bucephalus."

She laughed loudly and shook her head at the horse. "That's a fine name! Why do you hate it so much?"

"I don't hate it." He said, confused.

"I was talking to Thunder." She smiled over at him. "He insists that, when he charges into battle, he sounds like the rolling thunder. He's very proud of that. He says his owner is very brave in battle and that he strikes with his sword like lightning. I would be interested to meet him, even if Thunder does jokingly call him 'the man who must be obeyed.''' She laughed lightly. "It's a long name, but he insists it fits." She stroked the horse's nose.

"You're clearly crazy." Endymion shook his head.

"And, why do you say that?"

"You think you can talk to my horse."

She grew pale. "This is your horse? Oh." She backed up and added, "I… I better go."

"Now you want to go? You are in the Royal Gardens without permission, you discover this is my horse, and you suddenly want to leave?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I have permission to be here."

"Who would have possibly given it to you?"

"The Queen."

"She is dead!" He was angry that she would lie about his beloved mother.

She looked at him, and she was obviously troubled. "I know. I miss her very much." A tear rolled down her cheek. "The Earth is worse off now that she is gone." She wiped at the tear coursing down her face.

"You couldn't possibly know my mother, you're too young. She died when I was five!"

"You're Endymion?!" She smiled softly at him. She turned and looked at him fully.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Your mother told it to me, silly."

"Explain!"

She looked back at his horse. "Okay, so the name you call him fits him. Next time, tell me that your master is the Prince though." She rolled her eyes at the horse. The horse snorted and shook his head. "No, that wouldn't come off as bragging. I knew his mother."

"What the hell is going on?!" He was trying to not be offended by the name she claimed the horse called him. She had to be crazy, or so he kept telling himself.

"Your mother worshiped the gods and goddesses. You have all really fallen away from that. I come here to the garden to remember her. I miss her. I am the goddess Serenity." She began to glow. She looked lit from within. "I can speak to animals, including horses. Thunder is a friend of mine."

His eyes flew wide, and he instantly bowed. "I apologize for ordering you around, goddess Serenity."

"You are forgiven of course. I love your mother too much to be mad at you."

"You really knew her?"

She nodded. "We would walk in this garden together and talk. She was always so kind and full of grace."

"I miss her." He admitted.

"I miss her too. I have spoken to Hades, and she's well. I haven't convinced him to let me see her yet. He is very jealous over her." She took a step towards Endymion.

Endymion sat down quickly in the grass. All of the power went out of his legs. "She's well?" He sounded truly vulnerable.

"Of course she is. She's well respected by us all. He keeps her to himself though. Your father was horrible to her, so I'm happy to hear that Hades fell so deeply in love with her. She is now the Queen of the Underworld."

"Hades is married to my mother?"

"Yes, she is kind and beautiful. It's no surprise he fell for her so deeply."

"I'm confused. My father was horrible to her? I thought she loved him? That was what everyone told me."

Serenity looked at him with pity. "I don't think you want the whole story. Just know that she's happy."

"Please. You aren't obligated to tell me. But, please let me know what happened." He looked desperately at her. "Isn't it better to know the truth?"

"Yes, it is." Serenity relented and told him, "She was in love with your father. He married her and promised that she was everything to him. She became Queen and loved her people greatly. Your father grew jealous over their love for her in return." She stepped closer to him. "He quickly decided that she wouldn't be adored by everyone. He took several mistresses, and he didn't hide them from her. It broke her heart. He came to her bed enough to get her pregnant with you. When it was discovered she was pregnant, he moved his two favorite mistresses into his room with him. He liked having threesomes. It wasn't a secret. He didn't go to her again throughout her pregnancy. You were born, and he was thrilled he had his heir. He ignored your mother and kept his mistresses as he saw fit. He always had two in his room with him at a time." She laughed bitterly. "Your mother and I were close, and we would walk together in this garden. She finally admitted to what was happening with your father, and she pleaded for help." Serenity smirked. "I made it so his penis wouldn't work. She was relieved that he couldn't parade his mistresses around in front of her. She was also glad he couldn't expect another heir out of her. She adored you and wanted a brother for you, but he was not kind in his attempts to get her pregnant. She didn't want to go through that again."

Endymion looked broken. "He was that horrible to her."

"Yes. That is why I'm so happy for her now. As bad as it was, they were only married six and a half years. He didn't touch her for just over five of them. She's adored now." She smiled. "Hades is a fabulous husband."

"I've always hated my father. He's a monster. I felt guilty thinking so badly about him when people would tell me my mother loved him though. I thought there must have been something good in him that I was missing."

"She did love him, and then she grew to hate him." Serenity's eyes misted up. "He figured out what she asked me to do to him. He was furious. I found out too late. He strangled her in her sleep. He thought her death would give him his ability to have sex back." She scowled. "It didn't."

He looked wide eyed at her. "He killed my mother? He found someone else that he said murdered her. The man who killed her was put to death. Horribly. I even cheered."

"The man who murdered her still sits on his throne. The one he put to death was the one who figured out why he was impotent. In a way, he aided in your mother's murder, but he didn't actually strangle her."

Endymion let one tear fall. "I… I hate my father so much! The one redeeming thing about him was my mother. I thought he was so in love with her that he didn't take another wife or mistress. I even refrained from having a mistress because I wanted to be like him in the only way that I could look up to him."

"Do not despair. Your mother's death was only the beginning for her. Hades' eyes have never strayed from her. She captivates him." She smirked. "Can you imagine what it will be like when your father dies and meets Hades? He will not have a pleasant afterlife."

Endymion stared at her. "I imagine it will be horrible for him." He then smiled.

"Yes, it will be. Hades has plans for him already from what I hear." She smiled at Endymion. "You have refrained from a mistress because of your father. That is very funny to me. Will you take one now?"

"No, I find I don't want to be like him in that at all. He hurt my mother on purpose and then killed her." He looked disgusted.

Serenity truly looked at him and saw his true heart. She saw he was a man struggling to be a good man and not become like his wicked father. His demanding personality was there as a shield against looking soft. His father never tolerated kindness. He'd learned at a young age to seem cold even though deep down he was kind and very much had a heart like his mother. He was honest, loyal, and brave. She also noticed that he was incredibly sexy. She was drawn to him on a level even she didn't quite understand. She wanted him.

She smiled at him. "You're very handsome. I'm sure you've had many offers from women wanting to be in your bed."

"I have. None have tempted me."

"What about marriage?"

"I haven't been tempted there either."

Serenity stepped towards him and placed a hand on his chest. "Does a goddess tempt you?" She looked up into his eyes.

"You're no mere mistress." He laughed. She was gorgeous, and he felt his desire flare for her. He ran his hand over her back. She drew him to her like nothing else he felt before.

She shook her head, "No, I was thinking wife. Your father couldn't touch me, and he couldn't speak out against me publicly."

"You want to marry me?" He was startled.

"You're incredibly sexy, and I know you won't cheat on me." She smirked. "I can do to you what I did to your father."

"You think I'm sexy?"

She let out a sultry moan. "I'm so wet right now. All I can think about is you touching my breasts."

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a bit fast?"

"You don't find me attractive?"

"You're a goddess in every way. I find you incredibly sexy. The idea of touching you has me so hard right now. I want you." He took a half step closer to her. "I just want to understand your reasoning."

"I can see into your heart. I'm a goddess, and I like what I see. You're a good man. Thunder says you're cranky, but a good woman and a great tumble in bed can fix that. I can provide you with both."

Endymion's hand twitched. He wanted to touch her, but he held back. "Why don't you come and meet my father. Everyone will be thrilled to hear I am to marry a goddess." He was hard. He couldn't get the idea of them in bed together out of his head.

She slid her hand down his chest to his abs. "Why didn't you touch me when you wanted to?"

"We just became engaged. I shouldn't."

She laughed. "I'm not a mortal woman unable to protect myself or my reputation. You may touch me." She slid her hand from his abs into his pants and firmly grasped his penis. "I plan on touching you after all." She stroked him and felt him grow even harder in her soft hand. "I hope you don't mind this."

He grunted. "That feels so good." His hands flew up and grabbed her breasts. He pinched her nipples. "I find that I'm not as controlled as I thought I was. It just took meeting you, and I want to do all sorts of things with you." He then pulled her close and kissed her passionately as she stroked him. "I'm going to love being married to you."

"You're expecting a goddess is going to be amazing in bed." She teased lightly.

"Yes, absolutely." He smiled at her. "I'm also expecting a goddess that my mother trusted would make a fabulous wife." He then pulled her with him. "I think it's time I introduce my betrothed to everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

It was a whirlwind day for them. Serenity met the King and all of the advisors, Lords, and Ladies. Everyone but the King was thrilled that a goddess was going to marry Endymion. He was able to hide his disdain for her. Barely. She charmed everyone else completely.

That night, Endymion was in his room pacing. He couldn't figure out how he had fallen in love with her so quickly. It had happened in one day. Yes, she was perfect, and she smiled and charmed everyone, but his mind was reeling. He was utterly entranced with her in the garden, and he was truthful. His mother trusted her, and that meant a lot to him. But, as the day had progressed, her smiles and her kindness had him completely enchanted. Every time someone became too overbearing for him, she stepped in and redirected them easily. She seemed to be able to read him completely. She even seemed to know when another man's attention to her was making him uncomfortable. She would smile directly at him and take a step closer to him. She was perfect.

He also wanted her. She was gorgeous, and he felt a strong pull to her. He kept thinking of how good her hand felt on his cock. His hormones were raging. It was like meeting her brought them alive and set them in overdrive. He was painfully hard. He stripped off his pants and took his cock in his hand. He was going to have to do something about how hard he was. His balls were starting to hurt.

Serenity disappeared from her room and appeared in Endymion's. She said, "Please, take me to your bed. I want you so badly."

His eyes whipped to her as he held his hard cock in his hand. "I want you so fucking much." He released his cock and picked up his sword from its stand. He didn't even consider resisting her. He sliced the bottom of her dress and ripped it off her body. He then pulled her panties off of her. "I'm so glad I have you naked." He reached out and slid his fingers through the wet folds of her pussy. "You are so wet for me. Get on your back on my bed. I want to lose myself in you."

She crawled into his bed as he striped off his clothes and let them fall to the floor. She gave him a saucy look and said, "You ruined my dress."

"I'm the Crowned Prince. I can buy you as many dresses as you want. That dress offended me. It was in between me and your naked body. It had to die." He grabbed her breasts and moaned. "Anything that tries to come between us will be destroyed. I won't tolerate it." He slid his cock into her. "I find I have little patience for foreplay. I will take my time with you later. Right now, I am going to..." He began thrusting into her. "I'm going to make love to you."

She arched her back and moaned. "Have your way with me. I want you so much."

He picked up the pace and changed angles. It felt so good like that, and he noticed a change in her. "Do you like that right there?" He thrust harder, and she screamed out. "You really like that, don't you?"

"Yes!" He hit that spot over and over, and she kept screaming. "Yes! Right there! Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!"

They both orgasmed hard. He collapsed on her and went to roll off but she stopped him. "I'm a goddess. I can handle your weight." She flexed her inner muscles and squeezed his spent cock.

He moaned. "That feels so good." She did it again. "I really wish I had the stamina to go again."

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly. That felt so good. I want more."

She smirked and ran her finger over his spine, and his whole body tingled. She felt him grow hard inside of her, and she moaned. "That feels good."

"How?" He looked at her in utter shock.

"I can take it away, and I can also restore it. I can help you out anytime you want me." She gave him a seductive look. "I want it too."

He leaned over her on his forearms and drove himself into her. "You feel so fucking good. Thank you. I just can't get enough." He found the angle again that hit her g-spot, and she screamed out his name in ecstasy. "You don't know how it feels to have you scream out my name like that." He took her harder. "It drives me wild." He focused on her pleasure and smirked when he watched her writhe in pleasure underneath him. They both came hard, and he rode out their orgasm as her walls milked him dry.

He laid next to her and pulled her close. "How did I fall for you so fast?" He felt her stiffen and he shook his head. "I'm not saying you did anything. I was just musing to myself."

"The answer is that we're soulmates." She caressed his face. "Somehow, my immortal soul was bound to yours before I was born." She smiled at him. "That's how we are in love already."

"And, when I die? I'm mortal."

"I have a feeling that Hades will let me live in the Underworld with you. After all, you are the son of the woman he loves."

He kissed her. "That worked out well."

"I would have found a way to follow you there anyway."

"We don't have to worry about that now. We have a different problem. My father hates you. He will do something against you." He caressed her face and looked at her with worry.

"I have an idea, but you would have to approve it before I do it." She said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Just keep in mind that your mother is happy now." She looked him in the eye, and he nodded. "I was thinking I could give your father the use of his penis again. I could literally control him by his cock. As long as he behaves, he can bed as many women as he wants. I wouldn't let him be able to have more children. I would inform him of that. That way, a woman couldn't claim she has his child. It would protect you and let him do what he wants." She looked at him nervously.

He thought about it. "The women would have an influence on him."

She shook her head. "I would pick them. I know his type. They could be our spies."

"Do it. His life is an affront to my mother. He can bed whomever he wants. Hades will make him pay. In the meantime, we will control the crown together. I imagine after so many years without sex he will be spending most of his time balls deep in his mistresses. I have authority when he is occupied. You will help me lead."

"You want to share the crown?"

"I don't want to spend all my time leading. I'll need help. I, too, want to have lots of time in bed." He reached down and pinched her clit. "Although we certainly don't have to limit it to our bed."

"It's our bed already?" She caressed his abs.

"Serenity, I'm your slave. I will do anything for you. All I have is yours." He kissed her hard on the lips. "I fell for you so fast. It didn't surprise me when you said we're soulmates. It is the only way I can explain how much I love you already."

"I love you too." She kissed his bare shoulder. "I will help you lead as long as you promise me to sneak into the throne room one night and let me ride you while you sit on the throne with the crown on your head."

His eyes grew even darker. "I will insist on that one."

"It's my only condition. So deal." She paused and smirked. "We can make this even better. I will find him very willing mistresses, and I will assure they keep him very occupied. I can even offer to increase his stamina. I will make it sound like a reward for him. What it will really do is give you time to overthrow your father. You can take his crown while he's still alive. He can lose his throne in his lifetime, and then, when he dies, Hades can torture him."

"You're brilliant! Did I mention that I love you?"

She batted her eyes. "So, when do we marry? I want to be able to wake up in your bed and have everyone know it." She pressed him to his back and crawled on top of him.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed. "You'll sleep in my bed tonight?"

"That depends. Would your valet talk if he found us in bed together?"

"No, I trust him to keep all of my secrets."

"Then I will sleep here tonight."

Endymion moaned and said, "No sleep yet though. Ride me."

She sheathed him and rode him. He loved her breasts dangling in his face. They both orgasmed, and they fell asleep entwined together.

The next morning, Andrew walked in and quickly shut the door. Serenity heard him fussing at Endymion. "What the hell?! Now is the time you decide to first take a mistress?! Serenity is amazing and deserves so much better than this." He huffed. "I've always been loyal to you, but I can't stomach this. I'm quitting now, and I will be quietly informing her that she shouldn't marry you. This is the first time I've ever been disappointed in you!"

Serenity smiled into Endymion's shoulder and turned her head to look at Andrew. "You are officially my second favorite person in this castle."

"Serenity! Oh, thank goodness!" He smiled at her in relief. "Do you need me to get the guards to look the other way? I will help you sneak out." He moved to head to the door.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a goddess. I can just do this." She kissed Endymion and then disappeared from his room.

Endymion laughed at Andrew. "Remind me to increase your pay. That is if you still want to serve me."

"You're not upset with me?"

"Think about what you said to me. You just assured her that I've never had a mistress and that you'd never tolerate me having one." He smiled. "That, and you immediately offered to help her sneak out. She wasn't kidding. You've endeared yourself to her."

"I take back my declaration to quit. I will accept the increase in pay too. Oh, and your bath is ready. I assume you'll need it after last night."

"What?"

"You had a literal goddess in your bed. I'm guessing you didn't just cuddle." He winked.

Endymion laughed. "We most certainly did not!" While he bathed, he filled Andrew in on everything involving his father. That included Serenity restoring the use of his penis and their plan. Andrew listened and was horrified at the truth behind the death of the Queen.

Andrew said, "Oh, and I took care of the dress you ripped off of Serenity. I burned it and removed the ashes."

"Thank you. You're a good man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Serenity was dressed by her new maid Molly. She liked her very much. She then went to a head guard, told him she was preparing a gift for the King, and asked for direction to the nearest upscale brothel. He smirked as he told her the way, he didn't believe the King could make use of a whore. She knew the truth and wanted it clear to everyone that the women came from her.

She walked into the brothel and was approached by the Madam. "If you are here to complain, I don't care. I won't turn your man away no matter how much you beg." She turned to go back to her business.

"You misunderstand my reason for being here." Serenity waited for her to turn around. "Can we go into your office? I need two girls from you. I will lay it all out in private."

"I assure you, as long as you're paying, they will do anything. Even women."

Serenity shook her head. "Let's go to your office. I'm about to change your life."

They walked into the Madam's office, and Serenity sat down without being offered a seat. The Madam tried to hide her irritation. She mentally added more to the bill for the affront.

"I am the goddess Serenity and engaged to marry Prince Endymion." She paused to let that sink in.

The Madam instantly softened towards her. She wasn't sure where this was going, but it just got very interesting. "You're a goddess, and you're sitting in my office?"

"Word has gotten out about the performance issues of the king." The Madam nodded. "I can fix that. I want to prepare a gift for my future father in law. I know the type of women he likes, and I know his preferences are a threesome. I plan on gifting him two women who are willing to both be his mistresses and share a bed together. I would, of course, pay you for releasing them from your services."

The Madam nodded. "Depending on who it is, they won't be cheap."

"I understand that of course. Oh, and expect an increase in business. Men tend to use the same services the King does. If it is too expensive, I can always go elsewhere."

The Madam stared at her. "Of course. I understand now. Why don't I show you my women?"

"They will need to be naked. I want to make sure they aren't wearing any padding to enhance anything."

"I'll have them ready for you quickly."

Serenity halted her. "I can make it easier on you by narrowing it down a bit ahead of time. They need to be no older than twenty, have big breasts, skinny waists, and long hair. Color doesn't matter."

"I will have plenty for you to choose from. Do they need to be virgins?"

"No virgins. He likes a woman who has experience pleasing a man."

"Very well." She then left the room to get the girls assembled.

Serenity drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. Never did she think she would be finding whores for the King. It rankled, even though it seemed the most efficient way to deal with him.

She was eventually led into a room with natural light. She appreciated that as she needed good lighting to see the women well.

She looked them over and saw one with long dark black hair, big eyes, and large breasts. She was thin and unmarked. Serenity stepped closer and observed her. She then pointed at her and said, "Wait for me in the Madam's office, and I will interview you." She then looked over the rest of the women. "How old are you?" She had pointed to a blonde.

"Nineteen."

"You meet me in the office too." She then looked at the Madam. "Don't have them leave yet. If these two won't work, I'll need to pick another."

The Madam bowed low to her. "Of course." She was mentally adding up how much she could charge for each of the girls left in the room. They were the King's type, and that would make them more valuable to other men. She was very happy to have met Serenity.

Serenity walked briskly into the office. "You have several things you must agree to. First, this entire conversation remains secret. Second, you will report to me anything I ask you about in the future. Those conversations also remain secret." Both girls nodded. "No, agree out loud." They both did and felt something strange run through them. Serenity smirked. They willingly gave an oath that was sealed by a goddess. They had no choice but to obey now.

She then sat and faced them. "Are you both willing to take part in a threesome? Before you agree, know that I would be purchasing your release from the Madam. It wouldn't be a one time thing. You would both be the mistresses of one man and sharing his bed together."

The blonde spoke up. "Is he into choking?"

"No." Serenity bitterly thought, he only did that one time to his wife.

"Then I'm in."

Serenity looked at the black haired woman. "And you?"

"She's hot. It's fine. I assume he isn't into cutting either."

"Correct."

"Then I'm in too."

"I should tell you now that it's the King. He isn't able to have children anymore, so don't try to fool him. He will immediately know it isn't his, and you would be executed."

"The King?" They both said together.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

The black haired woman said, "You're kidding right? Why would that be a problem? I'd even be okay with him cutting me. I would get to live in a palace."

"Actually, you'll live in the King's chamber." Serenity pointed out.

The blonde snorted. "I don't care what he's into either. I'm in."

"You need to know he likes women with big breasts, long hair, and skinny waists. You can affect two of the three. I picked you both younger because it will give you plenty of time with him. You are both on the bottom age range for him. That should work in your favor for the long term. Please him. He will decide how long you stay." They both nodded. "Also, encourage him to spend more and more time having sex with you both. It will help him keep you and not dismiss you for another woman. He has a wandering eye." She smiled sweetly at them. It would ensure Endymion had more time to take the throne. "Also, pay attention to anything he says politically, about Endymion or about himself. You will be giving me reports on what he says. Now, get dressed and come back here. I will tell the Madam that I am taking you both with me. This conversation is over." They left, and her power sealed the end of this contracted conversation. They wouldn't be able to tell anyone what was talked about in the meeting.

The Madam entered, bowed low to her. and waited for Serenity to speak.

Serenity said, "Please be seated. They both will be coming with me. Let's talk about money." They settled on a price, and Serenity handed her the balance immediately. "I will take the girls with me now."

The girls arrived and Serenity took them to the palace. Everyone stopped and looked as she walked up to the guards outside of the King's room. She said, "Go ahead and search them. They are both my gift to my future father in law." The girls were very well searched. Serenity raised an eyebrow at the guards and how hands on they were getting, and they stopped. She then took them into the King's room.

"You will both wait for him here. Be naked when he arrives. Try to look extra titillating. I assume I don't need to tell you how to do your jobs?" They both shook their heads. "Good. I will have lunch, dinner, and dessert sent here for the three of you. Let him eat dessert off of your breasts. He likes that." She looked them over. "Hmm, be in bed together when he gets here." She didn't wait for a response; she walked out of the room and asked a guard where Endymion was then instructed him to handle the meals. She walked into the room Endymion was in and waited for him to finish his conversation.

When he did, he asked, "I take it the gift is prepared."

"Perfectly."

"Let's go find my father." He offered her his arm and walked her towards the King's study. On the way, he whispered. "You look stunning in that dress."

She chuckled. "That won't stop you from cutting it off my body."

He shook his head. "No, it won't."

"Then I better show up naked tonight. I like this dress." She smiled up at him.

He gave her a heated look. "It seems you are catching on after all. I don't want you clothed when we are in our room together."

They arrived at his father's door, and a guard announced them. They entered when they were given permission, shut the door, and sat down.

The King glared at Serenity. "I know what you did to me. I won't make this easy on you. I can't openly oppose a goddess, but I will work behind the scenes to go against you."

Serenity gave him a sweet smile. "No, you won't. I have a multipart gift for you." She waved her hand, and his skin tingled. "That is the first part. You can't have children, but your penis works now. Quite well actually. I gave you added stamina. After all, I want you on my side."

He looked interested. "I assume there's a catch."

"Of course there is. If I find out you're working against me, it won't work anymore. And, I will find out. I'm a goddess." She gave him a smug smile.

"So, I keep in line, and I get to have sex again. I get it." He teared up. "It's been so long."

Serenity barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. "Would you like to hear the next part of my gift?"

The King nodded. "What more can you give me?"

"A blonde woman and a raven haired woman, both with really big breasts. They are already naked and in your bed waiting for you. They are up for a threesome and sharing your bed. I already instructed the cook to send lunch, dinner, and dessert to your room for three. They are both young. Hence, the increased stamina I gave you. They are yours to keep. I purchased their contracts from their Madam."

He looked at her in surprise. "They are instructed to please me?"

"They are. I will make sure that you are kept happy, and you will fully support me as Endymion's betrothed and, eventually, wife." She smiled. "I may even increase your stamina more if you are really helpful to me. Just think of all of the sex you'll be having. They even know you'll want to eat dessert off them."

The King looked her in the eyes. "I think we'll get along beautifully." He then looked at Endymion. "I have a council meeting this afternoon. I'll let them know you are going to be there instead of me."

Endymion bowed his head. "As you wish, father."

The King stood and rubbed his hands together. "Time to go have some fun!" He then left the office in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Endymion scoffed after he left. "He's a sick bastard."

"He's giving us exactly what we want."

"You're right." He sighed. "He killed my mother. I despise him."

"And we'll take his throne. He'll lose everything while he's still alive. He'll pay in this life for what he did to your mother and my friend." She stood and walked over to sit in his lap. "We're in this together. You'll have his crown and get him to admit he killed your mother." She kissed him.

"You do things to me when you kiss me like that."

"What do I do?" She asked playfully

He adjusted her clothes so he could reach up her dress with his hand. He pulled aside her underwear and slid his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "You make me want to touch you, intimately." He groaned. "You're already wet."

She laughed lightly. "I'm always wet when I'm around you. You're so incredibly sexy. I can't resist you in any way. I am utterly at your mercy."

"And yet, I feel like you have a hold of me completely." He slid two fingers inside of her. "You're better than anything I could have ever dreamed of." He played with her clit, and she moaned. "I can't believe I have you. That I get to thrust my fingers inside of you like this. And flick your clit like this." She moaned out lustily when he did just that. "You're so responsive." He fucked her with his fingers and played with her clit until she orgasmed. She was left panting. He gave her a cocky smile. "I love watching you orgasm."

"Good. I love it when you give me an orgasm. Win-win." She kissed him.

He removed his hand and licked his fingers clean. "I believe it's time for lunch. Let's start getting you more acquainted with the counselors and advisors. It's time for our next move."

She stood and smirked. "I can be completely charming. I can't wait."

"Don't charm them too much," he joked.

"I only get wet for you, Endymion. And any man that tries to get too forward, finds their penis doesn't work." She arched her eyebrow at him.

"No man here will hurt you. If they even try, I will slit their throat myself. I don't care who they are." He growled. "I know you can protect yourself, yet I will not tolerate any form of disrespect to you."

That afternoon while Endymion was in the council meeting, Serenity decided to go and work on a surprise for him. Once they married, she would be attending the meeting too, but now was a good time to slip away unnoticed.

She stood at the entrance to the Underworld and called for Hades.

He scowled at her. "You interrupted my time with my wife! What do you want?"

"To see her."

"This is my domain. All of the other gods and goddesses are fine to stay out. Why do you think I would let you in?" He scoffed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "You're going to become my father-in-law. That should be good enough."

"I have no sons. Try again."

"Your Queen has a son. His name is Endymion. He's a good man and my betrothed."

Hades smiled at her for the first time. "You're marrying Endymion?"

"Yes. May I come to the Underworld and bring your beloved good news about her son?"

"How is his relationship with his father?"

"He hates him, and we have a plot to take the crown from his head before he dies. And, then we look forward to hearing what you do to him."

He gave her a large grin. "I'm going to end up liking you, aren't I? I hate all the other gods and goddesses, but I have a feeling you will be an exception."

"Can you forgive me for my role in her murder?"

"She's finally gotten me to forgive you." His eyes softened, and he smiled. "She says that it brought us together. She only laments her loss of time with Endymion." Hades raised his hand and they were deep in the Underworld. He looked at Serenity and said, "I will give you time alone with her. There are things I can take care of now to give me free time with her later." He then disappeared.

Persephone smiled at Serenity. "And, how did you convince him to bring you here, my dear friend?"

"First, should I be apologizing for not getting to you in time?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm so much happier here. I miss Endymion, but I imagine that he would have been kept away from me. My husband hated me and loved to hurt me." She sighed. "I worry about Endymion though. He was such a kind boy. I fear what his father's influence did to him."

"And, now we get to why Hades let me come talk to you." They both sat on the couch. She took Persephone's hands in hers and said, "He's amazing, kind, and brave. He's so much like you."

"You've seen him?" Persephone asked with joyful tears in her eyes.

Serenity smiled big and said, "Better. I'm marrying him."

Persephone looked panicked and stood abruptly. "You must restore the King's penis! He is-"

"It's already done. I even got him whores to keep him busy. They are my spies. Endymion plans to take the crown while his father still lives. We needed to keep him happy and occupied."

The queen burst out laughing. "I can't believe I just said that sentence!" She sat and picked up Serenity's hands again. "He's vengeful. I'm glad you did what you did. I know you, and you must have hated it."

She nodded. "I did what we felt we had to. Right now he is with them, and Endymion is taking his place in a council meeting."

"Then the right man controls the throne."

"And I will keep control over the King by his cock without even touching him."

Persephone smiled. "And you will be my daughter. You love him, don't you?"

"Very much. I consulted an Oracle after dinner last night. He's my soulmate."

"I know," she said, smiling sweetly at Serenity.

"You know?!"

"I'm relieved to know he is a good man. I'm proud of him for not turning out like his father. I had worried about that since I consulted Oracles too. I knew that the child I carried was your soulmate. It made our walks in the garden all that much more sweet to me. You're everything I could want in a woman for my son."

Serenity cried happy tears. "I love him so much. He loves me too. I never believed I could be this happy. It made me even happier that you found Hades. We became engaged yesterday, and I wanted to come and tell you right away. I also came to tell you he loves you and misses you."

"I miss him and love him too. I hope it's many years until I see him though. I want him to live a long, happy life."

"Can you work on Hades for me? I would like to live here too once he dies. I… I don't ever want to be parted from him."

"I will talk to him. He will let you stay here. Especially now." She smiled. "Please, tell Endymion he is going to be a big brother. I'm pregnant."

"That is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both! Hades will make a wonderful father. He's very loving." She giggled. "It's funny to think that the god of the Underworld really will be a better father than Endymion's."

"I wish he was treated well by his father."

"Oddly enough, he is. I'm sure it's because Endymion has his blood, and his line will live on as King. It's his character that Endymion hates. Not the way he's treated."

"That's a relief! Thank you for telling me that. I know how cruel he can be. He murdered me, after all."

"He is kind to Endymion. It will be a shock to him to find himself removed from his throne."

"Good." She mused. "It's strange to know he's with his mistresses, and I don't care."

"Your marriage to him ended with your death. You have Hades. Every god and goddess is talking about how much he adores you."

She smiled fondly. "He really does. It's better than I even imagined love could be as a little girl."

"I'm so pleased to hear that."

They hugged when Serenity saw Hades appear. She looked at him and said, "Congratulations on becoming a father. You will make an incredible one. Everyone who sees how you love Persephone will believe this child will be loved strongly by you. Thank you for letting me come here and talk to her."

He nodded. "I'm right. I will end up liking you." He then sighed. "Which I realized was a good thing while I was away. You'll want to live here when Endymion dies, won't you?" Serenity nodded, "Very well. We will prepare you a room when it's time."

Persephone walked over to Hades, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, darling." He then kissed the top of her head.

He smiled down at her and held her close. "I would do anything for you."

Serenity missed what happened next, but she did see his eyes darken with desire.

Hades didn't even look at her, waved his hand, and said, "It's time for you to go."

Serenity suddenly found herself outside of the entrance to the Underworld. She smiled. She was so happy for her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Serenity appeared back in her rooms to a panicked looking Endymion. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I couldn't find you! Where were you?" He breathed a sigh of relief and walked to her door. He yelled out, "Call off the search. I found her!"

She walked over to him and stepped into his arms. "I'm sorry I scared you. I thought you'd be in that meeting the whole time I was gone. I went to do something, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

He clung to her tightly. "I got out ten minutes ago. I was so scared."

"Can you forgive me for scaring you? Especially, if I tell you I was visiting with your mother?"

"You were?!" He was shocked and pleased. "I would have forgiven you anyway."

"Hades let me see her. I told him we were to marry, and he took me into the Underworld. He loves her so very much."

He pulled her to the couch and sat with her holding her close. "Tell me all about it."

"Hades let me down there when he heard I was marrying you and that you didn't turn out like your father. You should see the way he talks about and looks at your mother. He adores her. She's so happy being his wife." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "There's more, but I'll jump to the end first. It's exciting. You're going to be a big brother."

"My mother's pregnant?"

"Yup! She wanted you to know."

"I can't believe I'm going to have a brother!" He grew pensive. "I won't be able to meet him until I die."

Serenity shook her head. "He's half god. Hades will be able to bring him to meet you. I'm sure your mother will insist on it. It's only the living and dead mortals that aren't able to come and go from the Underworld."

"I'm going to be a big brother. That's incredible."

She laughed. "And he will be Prince of the Underworld."

"I'm marrying a goddess, and yet that still sounds weird to me." He smirked at her. "A goddess that lets me touch her, intimately." He paused and frowned. "Mom would probably be disappointed that we gave father the use of his penis back."

She shook her head. "On the contrary, once she heard we were engaged, she insisted on it. She was upset over how cruel he could be and was worried for me. I calmed her down by telling her it was already taken care of. I told her our plan too."

He let out a big breath. "That's a relief! I'm glad it didn't hurt her."

"So was I. And darling, you should know, she's so proud of you! You have no idea how much. She was so happy to hear how you turned out."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for telling me that. I'm so glad Hades' is good to her."

"He walked into the room after your mother and I talked and announced that we will have a room we both can live in when you die. He anticipated that she would want that. She is deeply loved and so happy."

"You have given me such a wonderful gift. It's more than worth the panic I felt when I couldn't find you."

"Sorry, next time I'll leave a message with someone. I'm new to the idea that someone else would want to know where I am. Oh! One other thing. Your mother consulted Oracles too. Today, I found out that she knew she carried my soulmate when she was pregnant. She told me it made our walks even more sweet."

"I'm guessing she greatly approves of our marriage." He said with mirth dancing in his eyes.

Serenity nodded. "She was very sweet about it. She does approve."

"A goddess for her son. That must have been a surprise." His eyes darkened. "Tonight, if you let me, I'm going to tie you to our bed. I feel the need to make a point that you shouldn't be disappearing on me. You're forgiven, but I want to make sure you get the full impact of my desire to know that you're safe."

She whimpered. "Yes please."

He growled. "It's dinner time. I don't suppose you could help me out here. I have an erection, and I'm going to need it gone." He waited for the tingling to relieve the pressure in his pants.

She smirked, dropped to her knees, opened his pants, and took him in her mouth.

"Fuck! That's so much better than what I meant." He rutted into her mouth. He thought of how she kept mentioning she was a goddess, and she could take more than a regular woman. He put his hand on the back of her head, thrust into her mouth, and hit the tip of his cock against the back of her throat. He was wild with desire, and he felt her moan travel up his cock. He continued thrusting into her, and he eventually spilled himself in her.

She swallowed and smiled up at him. "I'm glad it didn't take you long to figure out that I can handle more. That was so much fun feeling you lose control." She fixed his pants and his shirt and checked herself in the mirror. "Time to go to dinner."

He placed his hand on her arm to stop her from walking out of the room. "You knew that wasn't what I meant, right? I wouldn't use you like that."

"Of course I knew. I would much rather handle your erections like that. After all, I loved doing that to you." She swayed her hips. "I like that I turn you on. Why would I want to discourage that?"

"Serenity, as long as you never feel like I'm using you, that's all I care about."

She rolled her eyes. "Men! Ugh! Because I'm a woman, I can't want sex as much as you do?!"

"You didn't have an orgasm, I did!"

"That's not how this works! We aren't keeping score!" She stomped her foot. "What a horrible way to have a marriage. You fucked me with your fingers in your father's study and brought me to orgasm. Did you think that I owed you an orgasm after that?!"

"No. But shit, Serenity! How the fuck did I get a goddess to love me?! I'm terrified of screwing this up and disappointing you!"

"Get over it! I'm yours completely. I have a room being prepared for me in the Underworld for goodness sake! I'm in. I'm so in that death won't even part us. Accept it and move on!"

"Damn, are you sexy when you're mad!" He kissed her hard on the mouth and plundered her with his tongue. He pulled back and said, "I'm sorry. There's been a lot to wrap my head around in a very short amount of time. I just met you yesterday. I promise to get it through my thick head."

"Good." She giggled. "I did throw a lot at you."

"You popped out for the afternoon and visited the Underworld. That's not something mortals even have a concept of. I'm trying to keep up here."

"Deep down, I'm like any other mortal woman. I just want to be loved. You give me that. I'll try to remember that my life is different from yours." She smirked. "Although, not all of it is because of me. Your mother is the one married to the god of the Underworld and having his child."

"And the crappy part about it is that I can't tell people. My father can't know that we know he killed her."

She shrugged. "Surely there are people you can trust with that information."

He nodded. "I'll tell you tonight when we're together, and we're both worn out from sex. Until then, it has to wait. If we don't leave, we'll be late for dinner."

"At least your father won't be at dinner." She laughed. "He's so predictable!"

They walked towards the dining hall. Endymion asked. "What exactly is my father's type? I haven't seen them. Not that I care to."

"Young, skinny, big boobed, and long hair."

He shook his head. "You just described yourself."

"I'm not young, even a little bit."

"You look young."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. We have the same type!" He sounded exasperated.

"No, you don't. His type comes in pairs. Yours doesn't. Plus, I'm a lot of men's type. Trust me." She winked at him and walked to the table swaying her hips at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Endymion watched her throughout dinner. It was obvious that everyone adored her. She was charming and engaging. She even sang for them all. She had a beautiful voice.

Lord Fairfield walked up to him afterwards and said, "Your mother would love her." He then looked around and lowered his voice. "I'll follow you anywhere you lead, and I'm not the only one. Your choice in a wife makes us even more confident in you. You're a much more self assured man already. We saw it today in the council meeting." He then spoke up. "She will make a wonderful wife." He then walked away.

Endymion looked over at her again. She was good for his whole Kingdom, not just him. He was glad others were seeing it already. It would mean she would be accepted quickly and, in many cases, was already accepted.

That night, she showed up in his room naked. He already had silk ties tied to the bed. He pulled off his robe and stood there naked too. "Lie down, and I'll tie you up. Do we even need a safe word?"

She shook her head. "I can just disappear out of the ties. I'm in no danger. Keep that in mind. I can take it." She laid down, and he tied her up tightly by each wrist and ankle. She was spread wide for him. He looked at her, and she nodded and said, "They feel fine."

"Good. I have a plan for you tonight. I'm going to need extra stamina." He felt a tingle run through his body. He pulled out a bottle and poured some of its contents onto her stomach. He then leaned over and licked it up. "Delicious. This is some of the sauce from dessert tonight." He drizzled it over her breasts. "I grabbed some that was left over." He used his tongue on her to lick it all up then paid special attention to her nipples. He rolled one between his teeth and then bit down a bit.

"Yes!" She screamed out in pleasure.

He gave her a cocky grin and then bit the other one a bit harder.

She pulled at her ties and squirmed. "So good!"

He poured some sauce on his hand and rubbed it between the folds of her pussy. "Tonight, we are keeping track of how many orgasms you have. We're keeping a different kind of score than a tit for tat." He slid his fingers into her and stroked her inner walls. "I want a score to beat for later. Let's make it a hard one to put down." He then began thrusting his fingers into her and playing with her clit. He watched her face as she orgasmed and screamed out. "One." He then licked his fingers clean.

"I want you. Untie me. I'll make it feel so good."

"No. You'll lay there and take whatever I give you." He lowered his head to her pussy. "And give me whatever I want." He then thrust his tongue into her and licked her up. He licked between her folds then moved to her clit. He nipped at it, and she screamed in pleasure. He then sucked on it until she was orgasming again. "Two."

She whimpered. "Now, can you untie me?"

"No, this is your reminder that I need to know where you are. You don't need permission, I just need to know you're safe. I'm considering keeping you tied to the bed during every orgasm you get tonight." He laid on top of her and thrust into her. "You feel so tight." He felt her flex her inner walls, and he moaned out in ecstasy. She did it again. "You're amazing." He thrust into her and smirked at her. He then started taking her harder. "I'm going to fuck you so good." He pounded into her. Sweat appeared on his brow, and he heard their skin slapping together. He thrust into her until he felt his release coming. He began flicking her clit until they both orgasmed. "Three."

He didn't pull out from her. "Again," he ordered and felt himself grow hard inside of her, and he started thrusting again. "I'm not even close to being done with you yet." He took her until she screamed out her orgasm, and he spilled his seed inside of her. "Four. Again!"

Later that night, he collapsed next to her after untying her. She said, "We're going to have to talk tomorrow. I'm exhausted tonight."

He gave her a cocky grin. "How exhausted are you?"

She gave a short laugh. "I'm eight orgasms tired." She looked over at him, and he was already asleep. She covered them up and joined him.

She woke up first and smirked. The ties were still there. She waved her hand, and he was instantly tied up. His eyes popped open and she said, "My turn." She sat on him and slid down onto his erection and rode him. She arched her back and threw her head completely back in ecstasy, sliding up and down on his cock.

"You look so damn sexy. This is so fucking hot!" He panted out.

She rode him harder and heard an unexpected noise. She looked at Darien and smirked. She didn't stop riding his cock.

He yelled out, "Andrew, get the fuck out!"

Serenity never stopped. She heard the door close, and a bit later, they both orgasmed. She untied him and laid down next to him as he covered them up. "I guess he got an eyeful."

"You didn't stop."

"Are you mad?"

"No! I just thought… I'm surprised it didn't bother you that he saw us."

"He knows I'm having sex with you."

"There is knowledge, and then there is visual proof."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to stop. I'm not shy, I guess. Is that okay?"

"It prevented me from being cock blocked by my valet, so yes."

"Next time, he'll wait to be called." She smirked. "I better go." She then disappeared.

He rubbed his hands over his face and pulled the rope to call Andrew.

Endymion took Serenity's hand after breakfast. "Let's walk in the gardens for a bit. My father sent word that I am to take his place in the council meeting this afternoon."

They wandered down the paths of the garden and she asked, "Now that we can both stay awake, how about you tell me about the men you trust."

"There are five men I trust with my life. Andrew is one of them." He laughed. "He was so red when he came in this morning. He turned even redder when he untied the silk ties from the bed. I forgot to remove them completely."

Serenity laughed. "Poor Andrew. Now he knows we're into bondage."

Darien nodded. "At least if he finds them again, he won't think I'm doing something awful to you."

"That definitely wasn't awful!"

They came to a fork in the path and took the one on the right. He continued, "Then there are my four generals. They are Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. They have fought beside me and been my friends since we were all children together. Those five I would trust with anything. I told Andrew our plan, and I want to tell them too."

"Sounds like a great idea to me. We will need people who are completely on our side. I look forward to meeting them. Where are they?"

"Taking care of some raiders at our southern border."

"So, they are brave and defend your people too. I like them already."

"I look forward to them getting to know you. They will be charmed by you. So many are already. Lord Fairfield came up to me last night and basically told me he and others are willing to take any orders from me. He said that my engagement to you gave them the final confidence in me they needed. We're even closer to our goal than I knew."

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Any part I can play to help you brings me joy. I want this for you. I also want revenge for my friend. She's happy, but she shouldn't have been treated like that." All of a sudden, she noticed where they were. "We've wandered into the woods."

He pushed her up against a tree and kissed her. "I wanted to kiss you so badly." He leaned in and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

That afternoon, Serenity was in the stables with Thunder. She had told her maid where she would be while Endymion was in the council meeting. She smiled at him. "I am going to marry Endymion." Thunder cocked his head at her and snorted. She blushed. "Well I didn't realize you were watching us! I… he liked it." she blushed scarlet. She then heard commotion out in front of the barn. "I wonder what's going on."

She walked out and saw four tired looking men on horseback.

One looked at her in shock, leapt down from his horse, and bowed to her. "Goddess Serenity, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Zoisite. How may I serve you?"

That got the other men to look at her in shock. "A goddess!" She watched one yell out.

Zoisite yelled. "Bow, you idiots!"

Serenity laughed and indicated they didn't have to. "My friends don't have to bow to me. I'm happy to meet you. I assume you four are Endymion's generals?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Kunzite." One said and pointed to each as he finished the introductions. "That's Jadeite, and that's Nephrite."

"And, you are all just back from defending the southern border from raiders."

Kunzite asked, "How do you know that?"

"Endymion told me. He is going to be so happy that we have met." She turned to a stable hand. "Please take their horses. I will walk with them to the palace."

The remaining three dismounted, and they all handed their horses off to the grooms.

"Are you going to tell us how you know Endymion, and how you know our names?" Jadeite asked.

"Of course. First, I should tell you that Endymion is in a council meeting, so you will have to wait to report to him about your trip."

Kunzite nodded. "Thank you for telling us."

"Second, I know because I'm his betrothed."

They all stopped dead and turned to look at her. Zoisite said, "You're going to marry Endymion? You're a main goddess and the granddaughter of Zeus."

Kunzite's eyes grew huge. "I didn't realize she was that powerful." He looked at her. "And, you're marrying Endymion?"

She looked at them and smirked, "If you think about it, is it that strange? You four are incredibly loyal to him. He told me about you. Isn't he capable of catching my eye?"

Kunzite nodded. "He is. It shouldn't surprise me that he's so picky that he would only show interest in a goddess. He has turned down so many women."

"He's also my soulmate."

Zoisite said, "Well, that sucks! He's mortal."

"We've worked that out. We'll explain later. It's… complicated." She smiled. "Well, we're here. Please join us for dinner. He will be so happy to have you back." She then turned and left.

Nephrite shook his head. "He's marrying a goddess. Did I hear that right?"

Jadeite laughed. "She'll be able to boss him around. It'll be good for him."

Kunzite nodded. "She might be a goddess, but he'll want us watching out for her. We have the perfect excuse to be asking around about her right now. Report what you learn to me after dinner tonight." They all nodded and headed off to bathe and rest after their long ride.

Jadeite walked through the palace after he bathed and changed. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea that Endymion was marrying a goddess. Lord Peter Wimsey saw him and indicated he wanted to talk. He led him into a rarely used room and spoke in quiet tones. "Lord Fairfield has already told Endymion that he has his full support. I have always respected you and thought it safe to approach you. Endymion has chosen well in his wife. It was the final piece we were waiting on. Many of us don't believe the queen was killed by the man who was put to death. She was greatly respected by all of us. That, and the King is… the way he is. I'm glad that Serenity has figured out a way to keep him distracted so that Endymion can rule."

Jadeite just nodded. So much of what Lord Peter Whimsey said made no sense to him. The important part was that Endymion had his full support, and apparently, Jadeite was going to be taking place in a coup. Fantastic! He hated the King and fully supported Endymion and everything he wanted. It was interesting to him that Serenity seemed to be the catalyst for their full support. He was looking forward to getting to know her even more.

Kunzite grimaced and told the King's guards to announce him. He was shown into the King's room and stopped short. The King was sitting in a chair with his pants around his ankles and a woman with black hair sucking on his penis. She was completely naked. So was the blonde massaging his shoulders. The woman on her knees paused what she was doing and the King hissed, "Don't stop! That feels too good."

Kunzite was disgusted but pretended to be impressed. He had his cover to maintain. After all, the King thought he was spying on Endymion. "Well, looks like you're having a whole lot of fun."

The King nodded. "Turns out my future daughter-in-law has good taste in whores. They were a gift from her; she picked them out." He moaned out lustily and spoke to the woman sucking him off. "Right like that." He then looked up. "If you're looking for some fun, let Serenity know. I'm sure she could take care of you too."

Kunzite pasted a fake smile on. "I'll keep that in mind."

The King reached up and pinched the blonde's nipple. "Massage my neck now." He then looked back at Kunzite. "I want you to keep an eye on Serenity. We have a deal, but I want to make sure she keeps up her end of our deal." He smirked. "I'm having a lot of fun now. Let me know if she's planning anything against me. She's devious, and I don't trust her."

He bowed. "Of course, Your Highness."

He waved him off. "You're dismissed."

As Kunzite left, he tried not to shudder. He wished he hadn't taken a bath before he'd seen the King. He felt like he needed another one. That man was disgusting.

He quickly walked to the captain of the guard's office, and the man looked up and smiled. Topaz then quickly stood and closed and locked the door behind Kunzite. He looked him in the eye then and said, "I'm going to gamble with my life right now. You've seen the King?" Kunzite nodded. Topaz continued, "Have you met Serenity?" Again, he nodded in response. "I know you well enough to believe that anything you order comes from Endymion. I will follow your orders over the King's."

"Why did you ask about Serenity?"

"There's a secret group of us who were waiting to see who Endymion chose to marry. He chose very well. It gave us the confidence to risk our lives to get him to the throne early." He chuckled. "She's powerful and not because she's a goddess. She's kind and charming. She also gave the king two women. It's kept him busy, and Endymion has been going to all of the council meetings and making decisions. We're all thoroughly impressed with her."

Kunzite looked at Topaz and smiled. "I think we'll work very well together."


	8. Chapter 8

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta! Also, thank you for helping me perfect the ending.

Nephrite walked down the hall after deciding to go check on the training of the new recruits. It wasn't his job, but he liked to stay informed and keep an eye out for any standouts. He'd gotten quite a few good men for missions by keeping his eyes open. He was interested in the progress one man in particular was making.

He turned the corner toward the training ground and Akito Lewis, Duke of Pulchra, approached him. "General Nephrite, I was hoping to find you here. May we go talk in private?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Why don't we step into the armory. It's not used at this time of day with everyone out training." They both stepped into the empty room and closed the door.

The Duke checked the room for anyone still in there, and Nephrite's interest was piqued. He said, "Have you heard about the King?" Nephrite shook his head. "He is disgusting. Have you met Serenity?"

"Yes, briefly. She said she's to marry Endymion."

The Duke smiled. "That she is. There is a large group of us that believe the King needs to be removed from power. We are strong enough to make that happen quickly. Endymion has our full support."

"Why now? Not that I'm complaining. I would follow Endymion to the ends of the Earth and beyond."

"Serenity. We didn't know what kind of queen he would take, and that could change the course of his reign dramatically. He has chosen well."

Nephrite nodded. "Interesting. I assume I'm not the only one being approached in this."

"You aren't. We're all prepared to risk our lives to bring Endymion to the throne early. How much do you know about the queen's death?"

"Just that she was murdered and the man who did it was killed." Nephrite looked at him curiously. "Is there more?"

"The man who murdered her is still alive-" Akito Lewis stopped talking as the door to the armory opened, and a new recruit walked in to fetch another sword.

Without breaking stride, Nephrite said, "Your Grace, I will be honored to look for a new guard for you. You have my assurance that he will be exceptional."

Akito looked at him in appreciation. "Thank you. I trust you on this matter." They then exited the armory.

Zoisite stepped into the library and took a deep breath, he loved the smell of books. He was there to do some research. Serenity being there threw him for a loop, and Kunzite would want answers. His first go-to was always research. He walked to Sir Gregor to ask for directions, he was the Chief Historian.

Sir Gregor smiled instantly at him and pulled him aside to whisper, "No one else is in here right now. I was hoping you'd come here today. There is a group of us that are ready to put Endymion on the throne early. I'm to approach you and tell you that we serve Endymion and his Generals. We'll risk our lives to dethrone the King."

Zoisite nodded, it didn't surprise him that men were anxious to have Endymion lead. He knew his value well. "What do you need from me?"

"For you to know you can come to me and pass along any message. I've researched the history of this castle, not just the laws. I've found a secret meeting room that we all go to."

He narrowed his eyes. "You chose now because of Serenity. You like her, and he's shown he will have a good queen who will not lead him to become a man he isn't."

"That is exactly what happened."

"Good. I can trust that." He shook Sir Gregor's hand. "I look forward to working with you."

"And I you."

That night, Endymion and Serenity had dinner with his four generals. They had a fabulous time, and it became clear to them all why everyone seemed so taken with Serenity. Endymion noticed the mood in the room of his generals, and when dessert was served, he dismissed all the servants and asked that they weren't disturbed. "Okay, what's going on?"

Kunzite grumbled. "Your father is sick. I went to him to keep up the pretense that I'm spying on you. He had his whores with him. Although, I understand he's with them a lot. They were both naked. I won't get into everything right now, but he's a monster."

"Ah, that was what Lord Peter Whimsey meant." Jadeite announced.

Serenity smiled at them all. "Did he tell you they were a gift from me?" Kunzite nodded. "Endymion and I worked out a plan to keep him occupied. He hasn't gone to a council meeting since I got them for him. He hasn't been controlling the country."

Kunzite narrowed his eyes. "Raise your hand if you've been approached by someone saying there is a secret group willing to make Endymion king now because he is marrying Serenity."

Everyone but Serenity raised their hands. Serenity blushed and smiled. "Well, I'm sure it has more to do with Endymion."

Endymion smiled at her and took her hand. "They wanted me to be king, but they had to make sure I'd pick a good queen first. They are risking their lives on this after all."

Nephrite shifted in his seat and asked, "What is it about the queen's death that is off? Akito Lewis, Duke of Pulchra, approached me. He's a member of the group and asked what I know about her death."

Endymion said, "Serenity, you're the one who told me. Why don't you inform them."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and said, "I was friends with Persephone. She worshiped the gods and goddesses, and we grew close. We'd walk for hours in the Royal Gardens together. One day, when Endymion was around five, she came to me and finally admitted to what her husband was doing. He kept mistresses, two, in his room with him and flaunted them in front of her. As much as she wanted Endymion to have a sibling, the King was starting to look for a spare. He was cruel to her when he got her pregnant with Endymion." She paused and sighed. "I made him impotent. He couldn't flaunt his mistresses or force himself on her. He discovered that she was the reason he was impotent and killed her before I could get to her." Endymion smiled at the outrage of his men. They were livid. "I gave the king the ability to have sex again. After all these years, he's been… making up for lost time."

Zoisite growled. "Your poor mother!"

Endymion smiled at him. "Oh, it gets so much better. Apparently, Hades fell in love with my mother. She's now Queen of the Underworld. Things will not go well for my father." He paused and smiled. "She's pregnant with Hades' child. I'm going to be a big brother."

Serenity stood, walked over, sat in Endymion's lap, and kissed his cheek. "It will all be okay. She's proud of you, and you'll meet the child."

"I know my darling, but thank you. This does help."

"I know you're sad that you won't know your sibling better."

Jadeite chuckled. "Okay, I really see what they're talking about now. She's perfect for you, Endymion." The other three generals nodded in agreement.

Endymion looked at them all. "Let's work with this group and overthrow my father quickly. I'm struggling knowing that he's enjoying himself right now."

Later that evening, Endymion was walking with Serenity in the garden under the stars when they were approached by a gardener. He was obviously nervous. "I have a message for Serenity."

"Thank you, Fredric." She took it and smiled at him kindly.

He looked at her in shock. "You know me?"

"You worship the gods and goddesses, you are known to us, and so are your good deeds."

He beamed at her. "I didn't know." He bowed then smiled and took off running. He was overjoyed.

She opened the note. "It's from your secret group of admirers, Endymion. I will meet you in bed later tonight. They want me to come."

"They don't want me?"

She shook her head. "The king can't be aware that you disappear from time to time. Also, no one can follow me." She kissed his cheek and disappeared to the location they indicated on the note.

She was expecting a group that consisted of Lord Peter Whimsey, Topaz, the Captain of the guard, Lord Fairfield, Akito Lewis, Duke of Pulchra, and Sir Gregor, the Chief Historian. It turned out the group was much bigger. She smiled at them all. "So, you have every duke in the kingdom and over half of the Viscounts and Barons. You need me because...?" She smiled at them all brightly.

"What do you know about the queen's death?"

"The king murdered her. I got there too late. It is one of my greatest regrets. Well, except it worked out so well for her." She paused and smiled gently. "The queen asked me to take away his ability to have sex. I did, and he thought her death would restore it."

Akito Lewis, Duke of Pulchra, spoke. "We thought as much. We just didn't know the reason he killed her."

"I restored the use of his penis to keep him out of the Council room. I spoke with Persephone, and she agrees that it was the best course of action."

"You spoke with her?" One man asked.

She smiled and said, "When she died, Hades met her. He instantly fell in love with her. She's Queen of the Underworld, the beloved wife of Hades, and is carrying his child."

Everyone grew quiet, and their eyes were wide open. Topaz started laughing. "He was horrible to her, and now she's queen. The afterlife is going to be awful for him."

Serenity nodded. "Hades says he has a plan." She changed the subject quickly. "How far are we away from putting Endymion on the throne?"

Akito Lewis smiled and said, "Whenever he's ready. We have all the political power we need."

She smiled. "Give me tomorrow to set something up, and we'll be ready the next day."

It was two days later when Endymion walked into the throne room and smirked at the king. Serenity made sure to take away the use of the King's penis and he was angry and called them to answer him as to what happened. "Where is that snake of a fiance of yours?"

Endymion laughed. "If you're referring to Serenity, we married yesterday."

"Were you looking for me, father-in-law?" Serenity asked as she walked in.

"You broke our agreement!" He raged at her. "I demand you restore… everything that you took!" He was desperate. He really enjoyed his whores, and he wanted to feel them on his hard cock again.

Endymion smirked at his father and turned to the guards. "Arrest my father."

The king was enraged. "You can't arrest me! I'm king!"

Guards moved forward without any interference, chained the king, drug him off the throne, and held him down. Serenity walked forward, removed his crown, then walked over and placed it on Endymion. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "I have plans for you and that crown later tonight." He smiled at her and then took the throne.

His father yelled, "I will kill you for this! You're just like that bitch mother of yours!"

All of a sudden, he was prostrate on the ground, and Hades was standing over him with flames dancing in his eyes. "Serenity, thank you for inviting me to this. Persephone is interested to hear how this goes."

"You know my wife?"

Hades glared at him and lifted him up by the throat. "I would kill you right now if Endymion didn't have other plans for you. Just know whatever happens, you better hope you don't die. When you get to the Underworld, that's my domain, and I will torture you for what you did to her!" He dropped him and smirked, "I will let my queen have her fun with you too."

He choked out, "You're married?"

"Yes, to Persephone. She is the love of my life and carries my child." Hades smirked. "You murdered the woman who will have the means to torture you throughout eternity."

That drew noise from the crowd, and the Duke of Pulchra spoke up. "He was the one who strangled her in her bed. He must pay for his crimes!" That got a cheer from the crowd.

Endymion stepped forward and took Serenity's hand. "Father, I sentence you to imprisonment for the rest of your life. If you're lucky, it will be a long time. Hades despises you." He was then dragged out to the throne room and deep into the dungeon where Serenity locked his cell door with her magic. No one could open the door.

When she returned, Endymion took her hand and had her sit on the chair placed next to his throne. "You may begin." He announced.

It quickly became apparent that, while not all of the Viscounts and Barons were part of the secret group, Endymion had all their loyalty. The whole of the aristocracy, knights, and guards rushed to bow to him and pledge themselves to him. By the end of the afternoon, he was fully king and held all the power in the kingdom. He knew that having Serenity by his side made it foolish for anyone to act against him now.

That night, when they stepped into their bedroom, Serenity smirked, grabbed his hand, and said, "Grab the crown." He smiled and did just that. In a blink, they were in the empty throne room. He opened his pants, pulled them down, and sat on the throne with his crown on his head. Serenity pulled off her panties and lifted her skirt so she could sheath him fully. She then rode him hard as he grabbed her breasts. They orgasmed together and then she had them back in their room, and he was hard again. They stripped, she put his crown on her head, and he took her with powerful thrusts.

Six months later, Endymion was holding his baby brother and smiling at Hades. "Dad, what's his name?"

"We named him Arcas. Your mother says he looks a lot like you when you were a baby."

Serenity smiled down at her half brother and kissed his cheek. "He'll grow up to be a good man just like his brother."

Endymion blushed. "We have some news for you and mom."

"What's that, son?"

"Serenity is pregnant."

Hades smiled at them both. "Your child will be a blessing to your people and a wonderful ruler some day."

The End


End file.
